Standardized radiographs of CFA patients in several categories are being digitized, with relationships between points analyzed by computer techniques. The analytic approach has three directions: 1) conventional cephalometric measurement of lines and angles, 2) application of the biorthogonal grind and median axis analysis to assess shape, and 3) development of new methods for analysis of data, especially in three dimensions. The use of basilar view films, three-dimensional computer graphics technology and CT scans are expected to lead to improved quantification of craniofacial form, which may assist in clinical decisions related to orthodontic or surgical interventions through providing objective three-dimensional measures of facial form.